


Who loves x what

by iKONsFairy



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Top Goo Junhoe, junhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKONsFairy/pseuds/iKONsFairy
Summary: You know that one phrase that means another thing "Who loves what, and no one can change our minds"





	Who loves x what

**Author's Note:**

> So this is SO random and well, awful. In fact it was just a plot T and I constructed while we were randomly talking about Junhwan, and her blackmailing me and some sort and us going places we shouldn't go. So yeah, don't expect something cause it's random af.
> 
> PS: LOTS of spelling and grammar errors so excuse me. Actually my first smut fic and I'm embarrass af.

______________

"Who fucking what" reads the latest text message that Jinhwan received on his technological device, this is one of the few messages he always receive. Furrowing his brows in confusement he swiped the notification off the panel, it isn't new nor it is rare for him receiving this exact kind of phrases in which some times written, arranged or arrived in the most peculiar of ways.

 

As far as Jinhwan could recall it, it happened for the very first time, back a few days ago. It was another weekend and after finishing off a set of recordings, the male decided to steal a few minutes of nap before Yunhyeong could prepare them dinner. He's been sleep deprived these past few days overthinking stuffs that mostly doesn't concern him and his body is already demanding him to sleep.

 

Dragging himself to his bed, the male doesn't even had time to change before flopping on his ginormous bed. Rolling a little bit, enough for him to wrap himself with his blanket he crawl to a much more comfortable position and curled himself like a toddler. He grab a cylinder shaped medium size pillow and hugged it tight.

 

Unable to fight off sleep, his lids started to flutter close, but before he completely drifted into dreamland his sight caught something glistening under his desk in a very blinding color of pink, realizing it is some sort of neon glow in the dark post-it, that probably fell off the table, Jinhwan decided to brushed it off.

 

Closing his eyes to finally grab his much needed sleep, he started feeling his intuition screaming at him to stand up and grab the post-it out of the floor, but of course being a lazy ass that he is, he didn't budged. Few minutes in though, he can't seem to grasp at the sleep that has been knocking at him earlier, it feels like it flew somewhere else. Ruffling his hair in frustration he stood up almost quite too sudden. 

 

" Ugh, fuck it " he hissed as he squinted his eyes feeling the sudden burn in his eyes, probably from the lack of sleep, he felt himself teared up as he grumply cross the distance of his bed and table. 

 

One swift movement and the piece of glow in the dark neon pink paper is already on his hand crumpled on his infant like hands. After taking a hold of the paper he immediately look what was written on it. 

 

Rising his brows, he can't quite tell if he'll laugh at himself or cry for the fact that his silly intuition bugged him to pick up a piece of shit. Because written on the piece of paper on his hands are the words he'd never thought he'll read on a piece of post-it inside his own fucking room. 

 

"Who is wanting to fuck what for quite a long time now" is written in full english letters with a really bold black ink. Despite the fact that it is written in a different language and letters, that is not hangul. The handwriting is nothing but known to him, in fact this hand writing felt like it has it's own identity for he could recognized it no matter how it is written, for some time too, the more it keeps this hand writing subtle, the more it become obvious. The note is written by none other but his man, Junhoe. Wtf-

 

Fixing the note and flattening it up one more time, he drop it in his upper drawer, where his, well, personal stuffs are located.

 

That would keep it away from everyone, he thought, before closing the drawer. Even tho the younger ones are a little meddler, they, contrary to popular believe actually respect his privacy. Maybe because despite everything, he is still the oldest, and respect goes by that- or maybe, the younger ones are just afraid of his outbursts- in which, if they'll be honest, is rather cute at times than scary. That of course will never reach Jinhwan and it was decided by default.

 

Ditching the sleep that by that point is long gone, he decided to went out and sit on a bar stool at the kitchen as Yunhyeong continued on cooking their dinner.

 

When the others decided to join them, Junhoe acted as if nothing happened. He just casually pulled his chair next to Jinhwan and started taking food out of the table and into his mouth. This made the smaller one questioned the matter on hand. Jinhwan cleared his throat and twisted his body to face the taller one, he then started to stared at him suspiciously, fixing his gaze to him, throwing out deadly glares every so often. Hinting that they have something to be discuss. 

 

But all of it was futile for, when the younger finally notice his hyung, he just gives him a gummy smile and proceed on eating, as if it was all nothing. This of course makes it more obvious. This piece of-

 

Sighing Jinhwan let it slide that night, thinking that maybe, Junhoe is just fooling around like he always does-or that maybe he wanted to expose something and leading Jinhwan to fall on his mazes and riddles and all those dumb things he loves to do- and jinhwan won't fall that easily, not on Junhoe, not when the back of his mind thinks it was a move to have him under his skin- well, not that he isn't already. But whatever it is that his boyfriend is cooking at his back, he swears to god he won't fall for it. 

-

But the following days prove Jinhwan wrong, because he keeps receiving the nonsensical letters and phrase. Once he receive an email from, WholovefuckingWhat@gmail.com and it has a ridiculously written 'dirty' drabble inside about this so called 'Who' love caressing this so called 'What' and Jinhwan almost cursed Junhoe's entire existence because fuck, it was almost close to be considered as a 'Smut' and fuck again because it feels too erotic knowing your boyfriend wrote all of those. If Jinhwan would chose to blow his boyfriend's little escapade, then he could have beaten him for it, but he also doesn't have a heart to just ruin Junhoe's 'fun', which isn't really like that, ofcourse who on their proper mind thinks this will be fun. Jinhwan personally, just wanted to know who told Junhoe it was a good idea and he would beat that man into filth.

 

But then again, he let everything slide, including the emails, the text messages, the pop outs, the notes and even that starbucks cup that have WLFW on it, that he receieved once when he arrived from yet another practice. That said cup was place nicely on his desk at his room with a sticky note saying 'Who can't wait'. It wasn't obvious really, and this inside joke became a little too ridiculous at this point but then again it's Junhoe, and everything Junhoe does is all bearable for him, bearable until it becomes too much.

 

Staring at his phone, he heaved a deep sighed and stood up. It was almost midnight and for a changed they weren't drinking, they weren't out, nor Bobby is on his pc playing computer games all night or Donghyuk lazying around their living room, sleeping half way in, of whatever he was watching. Everything was quiet down stairs, it was a rare occurrence and the place looks as if no one was there.  
Maybe there is really no one here, he thought.  
But then he heard the sound of silent blows on Junhoe's room indicating that his air-condition is in fact on, sure maybe Bobby and Donghyuk wasn't there but, he know by now that his Junhoe was there. 

"Perfect" he mumbled to himself.

When did it ever happened that they were away anyway? 

 

Once Jinhwan twisted the doorknob, Junhoe was already on his feet, startled, scampering everything on his desk down to his drawer as he desperately tired to hide everything. It was just his usual poem notebook does it? He wasn't hiding anything right?

 

"hyung..."

 

"Oh, so you're still up.." he heard Jinhwan say as he entered the room. He stood still barely inside the room, shifting all the weight to one of his legs as he handed a gesturing hand to Junhoe, he then softly kick the door close. "Can I… borrow your phone, or something … babe?" Jinhwan asked Junhoe making himself sound 'convincing'. It was funny really, they were both pretentious towards each other but being obvious nonetheless "I just need to see something…."

 

Because of that Junhoe draw a shaky breath and chuckled nervously "Uhm. Ah- it's- it's off, the battery crashed" He tried reasoning out. Fidgeting as he tried to push the drawer completely close. Of course, it was a shit excuse but Jinhwan already have what he wanted. Junhoe already gave everything away so he proceeded to what he came, to what he intended to do.

 

Pushing the drawer close made the younger man way too occupied that he wasn't able to notice that the older had already cross their distance, 

 

The next thing he knew, he was already being pulled in the collar by Jinhwan as he crash their lips together. "You're such a dumbass, you fucking moron" the older cursed in between Junhoe's lips, licking his lower lip and biting it, he started kissing Junhoe hungrily and soon Junhoe was responding with the same intensity "You have no idea how you made me felt excited and you do nothing about it" he mumble as he slightly pushed Junhoe down to his bed, grinding his front to the taller's leg. "I fucking want you, fuck!" he moaned

 

Hearing it, made Junhoe slightly smirked. This was what he wanted after all, a needy desperate Jinhwan and it looks like he doesn't even have to push him some more. He was an idiot in all his glory but he fucking knows what buttons to be push at his boyfriend to make him want him this bad. 

 

"Say it first, then" He command as he grab Jinhwan's waist and lifted him up to sit in his lap, Jinhwan forehead is now resting at his shoulders as the older took a tight grip at the fabric of his shirt at the back, basically hugging him. He can already feel the older's heaving breaths. He smile more triumphantly when he felt Jinhwan desperately humping at him even tho he was still all completely covered. "Say it, baby." He said once more time and grab Jinhwan shoulders stoping him. Jinhwan grunted at that, as he move his hip again in much desperation, even though he was on his sweatpants the tightness of his boxers send electrocuting waves of pleasure to him "ugh fuck, fuck, fuck, ugh juneyaaaah"

 

"Say it, baby boy" Junhoe teased, breathing at Jinhwan's ear and planting lingering kisses, teasing him some more. Jinhwan leaned at the touches shivering down to his core. Junhoe was already groaning as well, his pants are crushing him, and it was tightening even more with every hump Jinhwan made and it took everything of him to control himself because he wants to hear it, needs to hear it "common baby boy, say it" He said as he pulled Jinhwan closer to him, feeling both their hardness together. 

 

"Fuck me, Juneya. Fuck me." Jinhwan said in a very shaky voice, almost out of breathe as he push himself to Junhoe as well. He was heated and he wanted him in, so bad. "Fuck me Daddy uugh" he said clutching at Junhoe. Junhoe pressed his lips hard against Jinhwan upon hearing it, and he felt him tensed up, and Junhoe loves how much affect he can easily imply on his hyung. 

 

Their were kissing more fiercely, drawing back a little just enough for them to catch their breathes. Jinhwan shivered lightly once his shirt was gone, he then stood up and removed all his remaining clothes in one swift movement, he was in a hurry as he went back to a now fully unclothed Junhoe, who surprisingly took off all his clothes that fast. He felt Junhoe softly held his thighs and position him, they started kissing again. They were already hard rock, panting against each others lips as Jinhwan rocked into Junhoe's hardness, their erection rubbing together in pure pleasure. Junhoe groaned, Jinhwan's words igniting the younger in flames, it was what he needed, what makes it more exciting.

 

They were not new doing this stuff, in fact they've already explored it. But it's already been a long time since they actually 'did' it, these days they were pack with work and they barely have time for each other, it was all fine, of course but now that Jinhwan was already in Junhoe's arms, only then he just realized how much he miss this, how much he actually wanted Jinhwan. "I want you, please" Jinhwan hissed at Junhoe's ear that sent Junhoe's immense amount of desire into haywire. 

 

Jinhwan felt the younger's hand slowly slide down from his back towards his ass, caressing it as they continue to fight for dominance. Junhoe started massaging the older's bum, he then gently cupped his balls unto his hands and rubbed them between his fingers, this made Jinhwan moaned out his name and curses, arching his back. Junhoe then started teasing the ring of muscles on Jinhwan's hole. "I'm getting you ready, aight baby boy?" Junhoe whisper, bringing his finger in front Jinhwan's mouth, as the older then sucked at it wetting it with his saliva.

 

Jinhwan let out a whine and lift his body up a little, moaning as Junhoe penetrated his hole with one of his fingers, Junhoe moved his fingers deeper into him rubbing against his wall, adjusting until Jinhwan felt more comfortable. When he felt him started going in and out together with his finger, just then he added a new finger in, at this point Jinhwan was already a moaning mess. "Ah. Ah… please Daddy, more!" he moan continously. 

 

It didn't take that long when another finger was added and then another. Jinhwan's was moaning louder than before as he was nearing his end "Junhoe!" Jinhwan moaned.

 

Junhoe feeling the tightening around his fingers, stopped. He pulled out his fingers before Jinhwan can explode. Feeling the absence of the taller's fingers Jinhwan let out a whining groaned. Junhoe quicky squeezed the lube on his cock and rubbed it all over, the immense heat Jinhwan had felt multiply as he saw Junhoe's throbbing cock. 

 

"Ju-ne, Fuck, pl-pease fuck me now!" Jinhwan cried out as he attempt to rock his hips to Junhoe's erection, but Junhoe grabbed his hips and guided him, entering his hole slowly, gently, as he kiss the man full in the lips again drawing his attention away. Jinhwan whimpered a little uncomfortably but nonetheless pleasured. Junhoe held Jinhwan by the hips tight as he thrust at him, loving how the older clenches around him. "Ugh, ha-harder, harder!" Jinhwan said, making Junhoe rock at him steadily faster hitting his prostate with every thrust. Jinhwan was trembing at Junhoe's grasp and it didn't take them that long as they soon reach their end, Jinhwan exploding his seed in their stomach, moaning as he felt Junhoe filling him inside. 

 

Tucking Jinhwan in the bed, Junhoe leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on the older's forehead. Sure, he was younger but Jinhwan is someone who he loves taking care of, and sure he is often the one being babied by his hyung but that doesn't mean they couldn't switch. 

 

Smiling softly, Jinhwan leaned in closer to Junhoe and hugged him. "I now hope hoe can stop since he already fucked nani" he teasingly said which earned a chuckled from Junhoe. "Of course baby" he replied tugging Jinhwan close before they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
